All the Wrong Reasons
by Mizuki Sasaki
Summary: So viel sei verraten. L hat einige Probleme mit einer impulsiven jungen Frau. Missverständnisse sind vorprogrammiert, ebenso wie unangenehme Erfahrungen, auf die er zu gern verzichtet hätte. Auf was hatte er sich da tatsächlich eingelassen? ... LxOC
1. Prolog

**Vorwort**:

**Die vollständige Liste der Genre:** Romantik, Humor, Drama, Alltag, ( Action/Krimi ).

**Altersfreigabe:** Voraussichtlich 16. Bisher sind keine ab 18 Szenen geplant.

**Anmerkungen:**  
→ Diese FF lehnt an die Hauptstory von Death Note an, dennoch wird diese nicht der Mittelpunkt sein. Das heißt, hier wird auf den Alltag und Umgang von L eingegangen, auch dessen Vergangenheit.  
→ Action/Krimi ist nur ein kleines Nebenelement, welches nicht sonderlich viel auftritt.  
→ Diese Story wird eine lange Zeitlinie beinhalten, da alles verständlich veranschaulicht wird - das gilt insbesondere für das vorgesehene Pairing.

Prolog

Sind all die Entscheidungen, die wir aufgrund verschiedener Argumenten treffen, die Richtigen?  
Die Entscheidung, die wir gewählt haben, wäre diese endgültig? Ist das Leben schon in frühen Jahren genau festgelegt? Kann sich nichts Ändern? Doch, denn die Wahl begleitet uns ständig. Die Wahl etwas zu tun, was alles verändern kann, gutes wie schlechtes. Jeder hat ein Recht, ebenso wie Bedürfnisse, welche unter bestimmten Bedingungen manchmal zurück gestellt werden. Können die Bedürfnisse jedoch für immer zurück gestellt werden? Menschen sind keinesfalls Maschinen, es gibt bei Jedem einen Moment, indem er, egal welche Maske er in der Welt zeigt, er einfach nur er selbst ist,  
verletzlich...  
menschlich...  
Niemand bildet eine Ausnahme, ganz gleich wie perfekt die Fassade wirkt. Manchen gelingt es nicht hinter dieser Fassade zu blicken, da es makellos gespielt wird, oder ist es schlichtweg nur die Perfektion in der Unwissenheit? Naivität?  
Nun es ist ohne Belang, denn Gefühle besitzen wir alle, auch wenn diese tief verschlossen in uns wohnen. Zu glauben, man wäre gänzlich ohne jegliches Bedürfnis oder einer Sehnsucht, ist töricht. Welches Bedürfnis es ist, spielt keine Rolle, es könnte genauso der Wunsch nach etwas zu lesen sein, oder gar ein schlichtes Essen. Auch die Sehnsucht ergreift uns gelegentlich, sei es nur nach einem Gespräch mit jemand Anderem, einfach die Nähe zu einer weiteren Person.  
Das Wichtige ist, dass, egal wer es ist, er eben ein menschliches Geschöpf ist. Somit hat man immer die Wahl, ganz gleich wie hoch unser Alter schon voran geschritten ist. Doch die Frage ist; ist man bereit dazu, sein Bestreben auch weiterhin eisern zu verfolgen, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit nach mehr stellt? Wäre es nicht dumm abzulehnen? Oder hält man fest, an seiner Sichtweise, mit der Gewissheit, das Leben könnte erfüllender sein?

Die Zeit wird es zeigen, ebenso werden es die Erlebnisse sein, die beweisen, ob es das Richtige oder Falsche ist.  
Nein,  
ob es der schwere oder leichte Weg ist, den man gewählt hat. Beide dieser Pfade bergen ihre Konsequenzen.

Hier in dieser Geschichte möchte ich, die Autorin dieses kleinen Stücks, versuchen näher auf die Gefühle eines Menschen einzugehen, der mehr ist, als er vorgibt zu sein. Selbstverständlich ist nicht alles so korrekt wie es sein sollte, doch übe ich mich darin, es so echt wie möglich darzustellen. Diese Story wird viele Elemente enthalten und widme mich somit intensiv diesem Werk. Ich hoffe, ich werde L und seinen Fans gerecht.  
Dies war die Einleitung, nun folgt die lange beschwerliche Reise.

Es würde mich sehr ehren, wenn ihr mir in Form eines Kommentars etwas hinterlassen würdet.


	2. Trauer und Abschied

Trauer und Abschied

Es brannte. Es brannte einfach nieder. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Überall schmerzte es, dabei hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Herz zersprang in tausend Splitter. Ihr Haus stand in Flammen, unfähig etwas Zutun fiel sie auf ihre Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Der Rasen war kalt als sie darauf zusammenbrach, währenddessen wurde alles schwarz. Hoffentlich hatte es ihre Familie geschafft...

Sehr langsam öffneten sich ihre Augenlider. „Miss Suzuki...?", kam es zögerlich von einer ihr unbekannten männlichen Stimme. Die Helligkeit war ungewohnt um sie herum, weshalb sie einige Male verwirrt blinzelte. Wo war sie? Das helle Licht blendete sie als sie versuchte in die Richtung zu sehen woher die Stimme stammte. Die Angesprochene kniff ihre Augen zu, zudem spürte sie furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Was war nur passiert? Vor Schmerzen fasste sie sich an den Kopf, zeitgleich stöhnte sie auf.  
„Es freut mich, dass Sie endlich wach geworden sind, Miss Suzuki" Es klang sehr freundlich, was sie jedoch nur weiter verwirrte. „Was... wo bin ich hier?" Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als ob er gleich explodieren würde, besonders als sie probierte sich zu erinnern. „Sie sind im Krankenhaus.", hörte sie knapp diesmal. Nun schlug sie noch einmal die Augen auf, allmählich bekam alles Farbe. Sie erkannte einen Mann im Kittel; er war wohl zweifellos ein Arzt. Dieser lächelte sie überaus freundlich an. Krankenhaus?  
„Guten Morgen, möchte ich erst einmal zu Ihnen sagen. Sie sind hier im Merial Krankenhaus. Können Sie sich erinnern...?", fragte er sie weiterhin freundlich. „Uh..." Erneut versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, die Schmerzen meldeten sich. Der Arzt trat näher, dabei holte jener eine kleine Taschenlampe aus seinem Kittel heraus. Er fasste ihr unter die Augen, um sie weiter zu öffnen, und leuchtete hinein. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, es tat einfach alles weh. Kurze Zeit später ließ er von ihr ab. Schwach schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Das Licht war sehr unangenehm gewesen. „Nein... ich habe keine Ahnung.", flüsterte sie schon fast, damit diese furchtbaren Schmerzen auch nicht anstiegen. „Was mache ich hier?", brachte sie noch hervor. „Es tut mir Leid wenn ich es Ihnen sagen muss, aber..." Der Arzt hörte sich sehr ernst an, auch schien er zu zögern. „Ihr Haus ist vor drei Tagen abgebrannt. Sie sind zusammengebrochen davor gefunden worden. Seitdem liegen Sie hier."  
Unverzüglich riss sie die Augen weit auf. Was? „Geht es meinem Vater gut? Meiner Mutter? ... Meinem Bruder?", folgten prompt die Fragen. Hellwach geworden, saß kerzengerade im Bett, dabei starrte sie den Arzt durchdringend an. Dieser senkte seinen Blick. „Ich muss Ihnen mein Bedauern aussprechen, sie sind alle im Feuer umgekommen." Ungläubig öffnete sich ihr Mund. Das... das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Noch immer geschockt stierte sie den Arzt mit ihren dunkelgrünen Augen an. Nichts, gar nichts kam über ihre Lippen. Ihr Körper reagierte sofort, dieser begann stark zu zittern und schon lösten sich Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie war alleine, ganz alleine auf dieser Welt. Niemand war mehr da, sie war jetzt eine Waise. Das war das Einzige was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Die Tage vergingen, das Zeitgefühl verschwand. Die Welt war in einem Nebel verhangen, nichts nahm sie mehr wahr. Das leere Gefühl verstärkte sich mit jedem weiteren Tag, denn immer mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie niemanden mehr hatte.

Zu dieser Zeit klingelte an einem anderen Ort ein Mobiltelefon. Ein älterer Herr nahm den Anruf entgegen und schon kurz darauf weiteten sich dessen Augen ein Stück. Eine schockierende Nachricht hatte er soeben erhalten. Sofort wurde jemand im Raum aufmerksam, beobachtete still was vor sich ging, während er sich an seinem Lutscher erfreute. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein. Diese Annahme bestätigte sich schnell, als der alte Herr auflegte und für einen kurzen Moment inne hielt. Dieser wandte sich nun an den jungen Mann, welcher zu seiner Seite im Sessel saß – oder für die meisten Menschen, eher hockte.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen etwas wichtiges Besprechen.", begann der Grauhaarige und räusperte sich. Der Angesprochene blickte starr zu seinem Vertrauen auf, nahm den Lutscher von seiner Unterlippe. „Was gibt es?", folgte es nach einer kleinen Pause. Offensichtlich war es eine ernste Angelegenheit, das konnte man dem alten Mann ansehen. Auch die Tonwahl ließ keinen Zweifel zu.

Was alles daraufhin von seinem Vertrauten folgte, überraschte ihn. Wenn das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach gab es keine Wahl – und doch musste seine Zustimmung dazu erfolgen. Es war ein gefährliches Unterfangen, doch war er dazu bereit das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen. Denn, deutlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige erkennen, dass der alte Herr ein großes Interesse daran besaß. Außerdem war es vielleicht eine nützliche Erfahrung. So war die Entscheidung gefallen.

Zusammengekauert saß sie in einer Ecke, ihr Blick war ausdruckslos auf die Wand gegenüber gerichtet. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren Knien, dabei fielen ihre schwarzen Haare über ihre Beine. Tränen hatte sie keine mehr und es war auch sinnlos weiter zu weinen. Sie fühlte keine Schmerzen mehr, es ließ sie alles kalt. Gedankenverloren stand sie auf, währenddessen schwankte sie bedächtig. Ihr Körper war sehr dünn geworden, denn aß sie seit Tagen nichts mehr. Sonst aß sie gerne, doch dieses Ereignis ließ ihren Appetit völlig verschwinden. Nichts brachte sie jetzt dazu etwas zu essen. Besonders da Morgen die Beerdigung ihrer Familie stattfinden sollte. Direkt musste sie sich auf ihr Bett setzen, ihr wahr schwindlig geworden. Wie schon oft sah sie sich um. Ein kleines Zimmer mit einem Bett. Der Ort an dem sie sich befand war ein Waisenhaus, jedoch würde sie nur kurzfristig in dieser Einrichtung wohnen, denn sie sollte abgeholt werden. Von einem Verwandten, von dem sie erst seit Gestern wusste, dass er existierte.  
Es machte sie wütend, einem Mann von dem sie nicht einmal wusste wie er hieß. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ab nun bei ihm Leben musste, verärgerte sie noch mehr. Da sie erst 16 Jahre alt war, musste es einen Vormund geben der auf sie aufpasste, bis sie wenigstens Volljährig war. Wo würde sie wohnen? Und würde sie sich mit ihm verstehen? Fragen über Fragen waren in ihrem Kopf. Die letzten Tage hatten sie sehr verändert. Doch war es zu erwarten gewesen. Wer blieb schon wie er war, wenn ihm alles genommen wurde?

Sie wurde aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Eine ältere Frau kam zum Vorschein, nachdem sich die Tür öffnete. „Shaelyn, möchtest du nicht mit zum Essen kommen?", fragte diese sehr freundlich. Es war eine der Angestellten die in diesem Waisenhaus arbeiteten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon Mittagszeit war. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Sie wusste, die alte Dame würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie mitkam. Shaelyn hatte weder die Lust, noch die Kraft dazu, sich auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einzulassen. Sie stand vom Bett auf und ging mit der alten Frau auf den Flur. Diese lächelte sie nett an, wohl zufrieden Erfolg gehabt zu haben.  
Die Sonne blendete Shaelyn als sie auf den Flur getreten war, denn war sie die Dunkelheit sehr gewöhnt gewesen. Sie musste aussehen wie ein Nachtgespenst; bleiche Haut, lange schwarze Haare, spindeldürr und Augenränder, die von Schlaflosigkeit zeugten.

Während sie neben der Frau herlief warf sie einen Blick in die Zimmer, deren Türen offen standen. Die Meisten waren leer, doch in einem bemerkte Shaelyn einen kleinen ungewöhnlichen Jungen. Er saß auf dem Boden und spielte mit Figuren, nichts ungewöhnliches für sein Alter. Sie schätze ihn auf knappe zehn Jahre. Das ungewöhnliche war seine Haarfarbe und wie er dort saß. Schnneeweiße Haare und er hatte ein Bein angewinkelt. War das nicht unbequem? Shaelyn schüttelte ihren Kopf, direkt danach richtete sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorn. Es wunderte sie, denn generell waren seltsame Kinder und Jugendliche in diesem Wohnheim. Zu denen sie jedoch keinen Bezug aufbauen wollte. Lange würde sie hier nicht bleiben.  
Endlich kamen sie am Essensaal an und sie nahm im großen Raum an einen rundlichen Tisch platz. Auf dem Stuhl neben ihr saß ein kleinerer Junge mit orangefarbenem Haar, der sich ordentlich mit Süßes vollstopfte. Shaelyn fragte sich ob er das denn überhaupt durfte, dabei fiel ihr auf, dass es nur irgendwas mit Schokolade war. Irritiert schüttelte sie erneut ihren Kopf. Wie konnte man so viel davon essen? Wurde ihm nicht schlecht? Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht mehr wundern.  
Sie stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand. Zu viele gemischte Gefühle machten sich in ihr breit. Das verunsicherte sie stark. Mal war es unendliche Trauer, dann wieder die Wut, oder die Gleichgültigkeit. Sie wusste nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Ihr Leben fühlte sich geistlos an, ganz ohne Sinn. Wie oft hatte sie gelacht vor dem Unfall? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Gab es überhaupt so eine Zeit, an dem sie soviel Spaß gehabt hatte? Sicherlich hatte sie diese gehabt. Ihr fielen all die Streitigkeiten mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder ein, die nun so lächerlich waren. Warum hatte sie sich damals so aufgeregt?  
Tiefe Trauer erfüllte sie. Soviel Unsinn hatte sie mit ihrem, ein Jahr älterem, Bruder getrieben, oder sie spielten zusammen irgendetwas an der Konsole. Ihre Eltern hatten es häufig nicht einfach mit ihnen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Ja es war schön gewesen. Manchmal wünschte sie sich auch in dem Haus gewesen zu sein, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht so alleine. Ruhe, es wäre die unendliche Stille gewesen. Sie begann unbewusst an ihrem Anhänger zu spielen. Diese Kette war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter. Es war nichts so besonderes, so wie es aussah. Es hatte aber große Bedeutung, denn sei es eine Kette von ihrer Großmutter gewesen. Ein Text war auf der Rückseite des silbernen Anhängers eingraviert.

Ein langer Seufzer war zu hören. Jetzt war ohnehin alles gleich. An nichts anderes konnte sie denken, als an ihre Familie und immer wieder diese schreckliche Nacht. Das Feuer, nie wird sie vergessen wie es alles in ihrem Leben zerstört hatte. Doch würde Shaelyn so gerne all das vergessen. Es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Eine Gasleitung sei undicht gewesen, so wurde es von der Polizei in die Akten eingetragen. Es sei ein großes Glück gewesen, dass sie nicht anwesend war. Aber war es das wirklich?  
Das Essen ging wie jeden anderen Tag an ihr vorüber, ohne dass sie etwas zu sich genommen hatte. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, wurde sie am Ärmel gezupft. Ein ein fragender Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass es der kleine Junge neben ihr war. „Hm?" Was wollte er? Der Kleine antwortete ihr nicht, sondern hielt ihr eine Tafel Schokolade entgegen. „Nimm schon was, oder willst du verhungern? Also an deiner Stelle würd' ich sie nehmen!", kam es von ihm kurze Zeit später. Überrascht blinzelte sie. Er wollte doch nicht wirklich, dass sie jetzt was Schokolade aß? Er ließ sie nicht los und sah sie ernst an. Wiedereinmal seufzte sie, hatte sie denn nie ihre Ruhe? Zaghaft brach sie sich ein Stück von der Tafel ab und schob dieses kleine Stück in den Mund. „Na zufrieden? Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Shaelyn hatte keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung. Eigentlich war sie nicht so unfreundlich, sie war immer höflich, wenn ihr jemand etwas anbot. Aber gerade war es nur störend gewesen. „Ja!", hörte man bestimmend von ihm, umgehend ließ er sie los. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, dabei ging sie an das Zimmer vorbei in dem vorher dieser andere Junge saß. Als sie rein spähte, saß er immer noch so da und spielte mit seinen Figuren. Musste er etwa nicht zum Essen wie sie? Das nervte sie, wieso durfte er in seinem Zimmer bleiben? Gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte vernahm sie eine Stimme. „Was ist?" Verwundert blinzelte sie einige Male, es kam von dem Jungen aus dem Zimmer. Dieser hob nicht den Blick, hatte sie aber offensichtlich wahrgenommen. So blieb sie an der Tür stehen und schaute auf ihn. „Nichts,... ich hatte mich nur gewundert, dass du hier so alleine rumsitzt", meinte sie ehrlich. Endlich hob der angesprochene Junge sein Gesicht. Er sah ihr in die Augen, währenddessen begann er an einer seiner Haarsträhnen zu drehen.  
Ein wenig verblüfft sah sie ihn an, sein Blick war auf eine gewisse weise faszinierend. Er zog sie in einen Bann und sie konnte sich nicht erklären woher es kam. Also ungewöhnlicher ging es eindeutig nicht. Shaelyn starrte auf ihn, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde versuchen sie mit einem einzigen Blick einzuschätzen. Es blieb still, kein weiteres Wort verließ seinen Mund. Einige Sekunden vergingen und nichts geschah, bevor er dann seinen Kopf wieder senkte und weiter mit seinen Figuren spielte. „E... entschuldige die Störung", brachte sie stockend hervor, sich sofort danach rasch daran machend von der Tür zu gehen.

Vollkommen verwirrt und auf direktem Wege, ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer weiter den Gang entlang. Wer war er gewesen? Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Dieser Blick von ihm, er jagte ihr einen Schauer über dem Rücken. Nicht unbedingt groß unangenehm, aber doch beunruhigend. Umso mehr freute sie sich nun endlich abgeholt zu werden. Von einem Menschen den sie noch nie zu vorher gesehen hatte. Was würde noch alles passieren? Hatte er auch Familie? Warum wusste sie erst seit kurzem von ihm? Wieso hatte man noch nie etwas von ihm erzählt? Es sollte laut Information ihr Großvater sein, dies lies sie hart schlucken. Niemand aber sagte ihr wer er hieß oder wer er denn genau war. Es war mehr als eigenartig. Der Großvater, von ihres Vaters Seite aus, war schon früh verstorben, war es also nur von ihrer Mutters Seite. Aber das seltsamste war: Ihre Großmutter war immer alleine, hatte nie ein Wort über den mysteriösen Mann von damals erwähnt. Selbst ihre Mutter hatte nichts gewusst. Ein einziges großes Geheimnis.  
Endlich hatte sie ihr Zimmer erreicht. Langsam drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und betrat ihr kleines Zimmer. Die Luft lag schwer im Raum, somit entschloss sie sich das Fenster eine Weile zu öffnen. Sofort drang kühle Luft in das Zimmer, nachdem sie es aufgezogen hatte. Sie lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Winter war gekommen, es hatte schon längst begonnen leicht zu schneien. Normalerweise liebte sie diese Jahreszeit. Einen warmen Kamin, dieser Keksgeruch und vor allem Weihnachten. Die Zeit der Familie. Betrübt senkte sie ihren Kopf, das war wohl vorbei. Dieses Jahr würde so anders werden, völlig anders. Eine Familie hatte sie nicht mehr, zumindest eine die sie liebte. Als sie wieder ihren Blick auf die weiße Pracht richtete, musste sie an ihren Bruder denken. Erneut huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Wie oft hatte sie mit ihrem Bruder im Schnee getobt, einen Schneemann gebaut oder ihn einfach gnadenlos mit Bällen beworfen. Es war so eine glückliche Zeit. Sie hatte das Gefühl es nie wieder zu erleben. Die Leere kehrte zurück. Das Ganze war so unecht, ungewohnt, einfach komplett neu. Glücklich? Nein das würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sein.

Ein kalter Windhauch wehte ihr ins Gesicht, der ihre Haare sanft aufwirbelte, dabei schloss sie ihre Augen. Ein stiller Moment, welchen sie genoss. Er wurde jäh unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. Etwas gereizt, unterbrochen worden zu sein, wieder einmal, ließ sie ihren Blick zur Seite schweifen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und vorsichtig trat ein älterer Herr herein. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, da sie ihn in diesem Haus bisher nicht gesehen hatte. Schnell wurde ihr bewusst; es konnte doch dann nur ihr Verwandter sein. Er nahm seinen Hut vom Kopf und lächelte sie überaus freundlich an. „Guten Tag, du bist Shaelyn, nicht wahr?", fragte er ruhig, woraufhin sie stumm nickte und ihn begann zu mustern.

Er betrat das Zimmer nun ganz und schloss hinter sich die Türe. Kurz darauf stellte er sich ihr gegenüber, sodass sie ihn besser sehen konnte. „Sie sind mein Großvater, oder?" Natürlich es musste so sein, wer sollte es sonst sein. Im Waisenhaus war sonst nur ein älterer Herr und dieser leitete es. „Ich bin Quillsh Wammy, dein Großvater, ja.", sagte dieser freundlich. Shaelyn traute ihren Ohren kaum. Wie hieß er? Bedeutete das etwa, dass ihr Großvater der Gründer dieses Hauses war? Natürlich verband sie sofort seinen Namen mit dem vom von diesem Haus. Es würde Sinn ergeben, niemand nannte ihr seinen Namen und auch sonst nichts. Aber es war doch unmöglich, oder? War ihre Großvater reich?  
„Nenne mich aber bitte Watari, aus Schutzgründen.", erklärte er und lächelte immer noch freundlich. Er kam ihr sofort sympathisch vor, es war ein gutes Bauchgefühl. Doch aus Schutzgründen machte sie ein wenig stutzig. Dennoch lernte sie ihn gerade mal kennen und sie musste als erstes wissen, warum sie ihn nicht schon von Anfang an kennen gelernt hatte. Watari legte seinen Mantel über die Stuhllehne, platzierte dabei den Hut darauf und blickte sie kurz darauf wieder an. „W... warum lerne ich … Sie ... erst jetzt kennen?" Sie war sehr unsicher in ihrer Frage, was ihre brüchige Stimme nur weiter zum Ausdruck brachte. Eine berechtige Frage, die unbedingt geklärt werden musste. „Vor kurzem habe ich selbst erst davon erfahren, dass ich eine Enkeltochter habe.", sagte Watari ehrlich. Überrascht öffnete sie leicht ihren Mund. Er hatte es selbst nicht gewusst? Was war damals passiert? Erste einmal musste Shaelyn sich setzten. „Es ist auch sehr bedauerlich es so zu erfahren." Ja damit hatte er vollkommen Recht. Die Art und weise warum, war erschreckend. Betrübt senkte sie ihren Kopf. Gespannt wartete sie seine weiteren Worte ab, denn die wichtige Frage war noch nicht geklärt. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie wieder hoch in das Gesicht ihres Großvaters. „Nun ich kann dazu nur sagen, dass ich damals in jungen Jahren eine Freundin hatte. Aus familiären Gründen durften wir uns nicht mehr treffen und habe sie somit nie wieder gesehen.", erklärte er. Ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. Es schien eine schmerzliche Erinnerung zu sein.  
Langsam begann sie zu verstehen; natürlich das machte Sinn. Aber wie kam es dazu, dass der Familienstand erst jetzt ermittelt worden war? Irgendwo musste es eine Verbindung geben. Ihr Kopf war voll mit Fragen. Das Gefühl brachte sie fast um den Verstand, es überflutete sie. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie ein Kind erwartete.", setzte der ältere Mann schließlich fort. „Woher... ich meine ... ?" Sie konnte nicht klar Denken. War die Antwort vielleicht doch ganz einfach? Oder doch ein komplexes Netz?  
„Deine Großmutter hatte mich eintragen lassen. Es wurde nicht viel Aufsehen veranstaltet, daher habe ich nie davon erfahren. Da nun dieses Dilemma entstanden ist, wurden die alten Akten durchsucht, nach möglichen Verwandten." Das war die Antwort auf die sie gewartet hatte. Sie war also so einfach? Shaelyn schluckte. Und wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Unfähig auch nur ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen, starrte sie ihn fragend an. Man sah es ihr an, all das was sie gerade fühlte. Ganz eindeutig war sie verwirrt und durcheinander. Zu viel war in der letzten Zeit passiert. Der alte Mann beließ es dabei, er wusste, dass sie gerade wenig aufnahmefähig war. Sie würde sicher in einer paar Tagen mehr wissen wollen. Die Luft schien mehr als erdrückend zu sein, selbst das offene Fenster das frische Luft herein ließ, verbesserte es nicht.  
„Sicher weißt du, dass du ab jetzt bei mir wohnen wirst.", begann er behutsam. Shaelyn blickte auf und nickte schwach. Wo wird es sein? Hatte er eine andere Familie? Und würde sie dort auch aufgenommen? Großer Zweifel nagte an ihr. Es war nicht zum Aushalten. „Da du noch zur Schule gehst, wird mein Aufenthalt währenddessen in England sein.", meinte Watari freundlich. Natürlich, daran hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht. Sie musste ja noch das restliche halbe Jahr in die letzte klasse. Was aber hatte das zu bedeuten? Aufenthalt solange in England, wohnte er etwa in einem anderen Land? Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, es würde sich alles mit der Zeit klären. Shaelyn nickte direkt zur Bestätigung. Sie hatte verstanden. Nun galt es den morgigen Tag zu überstehen...

Dieser Tag brach zu schnell an und es würde ein schrecklicher werden, das wusste sie. Shaelyn stand vor ihrem Bett, das schwarze lange Kleid, was ihr Großvater ihr gekauft hatte, sollte sie nun anziehen. Es war schlicht, es bedurfte auch nicht an Verschönerungen. Warum sollte man sich auch für einen so traurigen Tag hübsch machen? Somit zog sie es sich schnell über. Nachdem sie fertig war, stellte sie sich vor dem kleinen Spiegel in ihrem Raum. Vor dem Spiegel kämmte sie sich noch ihre langen schwarzen Haare, sie waren ein wenig brüchig geworden und längst nicht mehr so seidig wie sie es sonst waren. Die Haarfarbe war für eine Engländerin nicht normal. Sie kam mehr nach ihrem Vater, dieser stammte aus Japan. Ihre Mutter war Engländerin, ihre braunen Haare hatte ihr Bruder geerbt. Man sagte doch immer, die Mädchen kämen nach ihren Vätern und die Söhne nach ihren Müttern. Shaelyn senkte ihre Augenlider. Von allen die sie liebte Heute Abschied zu nehmen, würde ihr wahrscheinlich alle Kräfte rauben.  
Es kostete alle Mühen nicht los zu weinen, es war grauenvoll. Hatte sie es überhaupt schon richtig begriffen? Der Abschied ihrer Familie fühlte sich unecht an, nein so richtig hatte sie es noch nicht realisiert. Gab es etwas schlimmeres? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Sie nahm ihren kleinen Rucksack hoch. Nur dieser war ihr geblieben, nicht mal Kleidung, oder gar Erinnerungsbilder waren vom Hausbrand übrig geblieben. Nur der Rucksack, den sie an diesem Abend trug. Die Kleidung die sie im Waisenhaus bekam durfte sie behalten, somit hatte sie diese in den Rucksack gepackt. Es war wirklich nicht viel was sie besaß. Auch wenn sie reich gewesen wäre, niemals könnte es den Schmerz lindern über den Verlust ihrer Familie. Materielles war ihr egal, sie war glücklich gewesen. Man brauchte nicht viel zum Leben, aber liebende Personen waren ihr das Wichtigste. Keinesfalls würde sie vertraute Personen hintergehen. Wenn sie jemanden in ihr Herz gelassen hatte, brauchte dieser nie fürchten je von ihr enttäuscht zu werden.  
Sie zog sich ihre Stiefel an, sowie einen Mantel. Ein kleinen Hut setzte sie sich noch auf, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließ, zum letzten Mal würde sie es sehen. Direkt nach dem Abschied würde ihr Großvater sie in ihr neues Zuhause bringen. Ein letztes mal sah sie sich um, während sie den Gang entlang ging. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich aus, denn sie wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Ein neues Leben würde für sie beginnen, mit Leuten die sie nicht einmal kannte. Kurzzeitig hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne. Oder war Quillsh,... nein, Watari etwa alleine? Zögerlich begann sie wieder zu laufen. Diesen Gedanken hatte sie noch gar nicht bedacht. Nein, sicherlich war Watari nicht alleine. Er sah nicht aus wie ein alter Mann der alleine lebte. Und wenn doch, war es dann nicht sogar besser? Zu viele Sachen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Die Zeit würde es schon noch alles klären. Das Schlimmste stand nun erst einmal bevor.

Als sie die Ausgangstür öffnete, kam ihr direkt ein kalter Luftzug entgegen. Die weiße Pracht wehte auch leicht in den Eingangsbereich. Es war eindeutig Dezember. Lange wäre es auch nicht mehr bis Weihnachten, ein Tag an dem die Familie gemeinsam feierte. Es versetze ihr immer wieder einen Stich ins Herz.  
Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den schwarzen Wagen, der in der Auffahrt stand. Watari wartete bereits auf sie. Kurz blinzelte sie überrascht, denn der Wagen sah nicht billig aus. Wahrscheinlich sogar ein recht teures Gefährt. Langsam trat sie an den Wagen heran, sogleich kam ihr Großvater und hielt ihr die Hintertür auf, wie es ein Gentleman tat. Sein Lächeln war wie zum Tag davor auch äußerst freundlich. Nochmals musste sie ihn überrascht ansehen. Es war ihr schon zu beginn aufgefallen: Er besaß auffallend gute Manieren. War er reich? Woher sollte sonst dieses Auto kommen, natürlich musste er mehr Geld besitzen. Er hatte schließlich das Waisenhaus gegründet. „Danke sehr", sagte sie freundlich und setzte sich auch gleich in das Auto. Er schloss die Tür und direkt wurde es angenehmer im Auto, da die Temperatur stieg. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen die Kälte hatte, sondern im Gegenteil, sie liebte den Schnee. Bisher hatte sie jedes Jahr darauf gewartet.  
Watari öffnete die Fahrertür und ließ sich auf seinen Sitz nieder. Shaelyn schaute aus dem Fenster, denn es hatte erneut begonnen zu schneien. Langsam näherten sich die Flocken dem Boden, tanzten ihren letzten Tanz im Wind. Eigentlich liebte sie jede Jahreszeit, denn jede hatte seine Vorzüge. Shaelyn musste aber zugeben, das gerade der Winter etwas magisches hatte. Allerdings nun würde diese Jahreszeit sie immer daran erinnern was passiert war. Der Motor wurde gestartet und ihr Großvater fuhr auch direkt los. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das Waisenhaus, das sie freundlich aufgenommen hatte. Als er vom Gelände fuhr drehte sie ihren Kopf nach vorne. Den Blick senkte sie, denn hoffte sie immer noch inständig, dass es hier alles nur ein böser Traum war. Es wäre so schön aufzuwachen und ihr Bruder würde sie ärgern.  
Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit. Jedes mal wurde Shaelyn von Ryu geweckt, sie war eine Langschläferin, er hingegen ein Frühaufsteher. Somit machte er sich immer daraus einen großen Spaß sie zu wecken. Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Sie richtete ihren Blick aus dem Autofenster. Behutsam berührte sie mit ihren Fingern das kalte Glas.  
Es war alles viel zu Real als das es ein schrecklicher Traum war. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Sie wollte nichts sagen, denn sie musste sich vorbereiten - auf das, was nun folgte.

Schon erkannte sie den Friedhof, als sie sich diesem Näherten. Der Wagen wurde langsamer, da Watari auf den Parkplatz bog, der sich vor dem Friedhof befand. Zaghaft stieg sie aus dem Wagen als ihr Großvater das Auto anhielt. Der Schnee senkte sich leicht, nachdem sie einen Fuß darauf stellte. Es hinterließ ein typisches Knirschen, dieses Geräusch hatte sie immer sehr gemocht. Nur Heute hörte es sich dumpf an, sodass sie es nicht richtig wahrnahm.  
Hinter sich schloss sie die Autotüre. Sofort war es sehr kalt, somit rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander. Ihr Großvater stellte sich neben ihr. „Wir sollten gehen, nicht wahr?", fragte er sachte. Sie schaute daraufhin in seine Augen, sein Blick war warmherzig. Zögerlich nickte sie. Watari ging vor und sie folgte ihm still.  
Je mehr Gräber sie sah, desto mehr verschleierte sich ihr Blick. Normalerweise hätte sie dieser schöne Anblick den Atem geraubt. Es sah zum Träumen aus, denn der Schnee, die Lichter, die auf den Gräbern waren, sowie auch die großen alten Bäume, ließen einen an ein wunderschönes Gemälde denken. Es sah einfach perfekt aus, dennoch bekam sie davon nicht viel mit.  
Sie war nur eine Hülle, die durch die Wege ihr Ziel fand und das nur, weil ihr Großvater den Weg vor ihr entlang schritt. Ein paar Leute hatten sich vor den drei Gräbern versammelt. Es waren Freunde ihrer Eltern, die ihr auch sogleich ihr Beileid mitteilten. Aber all das, nahm sie nicht wahr. Nicht einmal die Worte, die der Pastor von sich gab. Sie starrte unentwegt auf die Gräber. Die das Datum trugen, an dem alles endete:  
Der 05.12.2002.

Die Zeremonie ging vorüber, ohne dass sie auch nur eine Träne vergossen hatte. Es war einfach nicht wahr, nichts konnte wahr sein. Still ging sie zurück zum Wagen. Ihre Gefühle hatten sie verlassen. Es war einfach eine Leere da. Die wohl nicht mehr gefüllt werden konnte. Nachdem Watari sich wieder in den Wagen setzte, richtete er den Blick in den Rückspiegel. Er sah ihr Gesicht, welches einfach nichts ausdrückte. Jeglicher Ausdruck war verschwunden. „Ich werde dich jetzt in dein neues Zuhause bringen, vorübergehend. Eine Wohnung wird schon bald für dich geräumt sein, es grenzt an die jetzige Wohnung an. Es werden jetzt ein paar Stunden Autofahrt vergehen, es ist nicht direkt in der Nähe.", erklärte er in einem ruhigen Ton. Sein Blick war immer noch auf sie gerichtet, wartend auf eine Reaktion.  
Shaelyn hob ihren Kopf, da sie ihren Großvater gehört hatte. Kurz musste sie nachdenken. Eine eigene Wohnung? Sie hatte doch eigentlich gedacht sie wohnte bei ihm in einer. Aber direkt eine eigene? War seine Wohnung vielleicht einfach nur zu voll?  
Zögerlich öffnete sie ihren trockenen Mund. „Wohnen Sie alleine?" Diese Frage wollte sie schon lange gestellt haben, jetzt schien der richtige Moment zu sein.  
Er begann zu lächeln, ließ dann den Motor an. „Nein, du wirst ihn Kennenlernen. Mit ihm wirst du auch die ersten Tage in einer Wohnung leben. Aber keine Sorge, er verhält sich still und wird dich auch sonst nicht stören." Seine Stimmlage war wie immer freundlich. Er richtete seinen Blick nach vorne und fuhr los.  
Kurz blinzelte sie überrascht. Mit ihm? Was bedeutete das? Wer war das? Mit einem Unbekannten in einer Wohnung leben? Auch wenn das nur vorübergehend war, es machte ihr Sorgen. Nun gut, Watari war auch kein Bekannter, aber von ihm wusste sie ja, dass er ihr Großvater war. Dies jedoch war ein Außenstehender. Oder hatte sie möglicherweise noch einen Verwandten? Nein, sonst hätte es ihr Großvater wahrscheinlich schon längst gesagt.  
Solange er sich fern halten würde und auch die Wohnung groß genug war, wäre das wohl im Rahmen des Möglichen. Denn nichts lieber als Ruhe würde sie nun haben wollen, vor allem vor Fremden. Erneut schaute sie aus dem Fenster neben sich. Ein paar Stunden? Wie weit es wohl entfernt war. Es lösten sich Tränen, völlig unbewusst, da die Gedanken an ihre Familie auf kamen. Still weinte sie, die ganze Fahrt über. Denn erst jetzt war es wie ein Losriss. Shaelyn begann langsam zu begreifen.


	3. Zusammentreffen zweier Ansichten

Zusammentreffen zweier Ansichten

Der Wagen wurde langsamer und Shaelyn sah sich aufmerksam um. Riesige Gebäude säumten sich in die Höhe. Es war ein Apartmentblock. Diese Tatsache machte sie mehr als stutzig. Denn hatte sie mit einem großen Haus, ja schon einer Villa, gerechnet. Oder einem großen luxuriösem Hochhaus, in denen sich riesige Eigentumswohnungen befanden. Das was sie allerdings erblickte war mehr als kläglich. Man sah ihr ihre Verblüffung genau an, weshalb sie aus der Fensterscheibe starrte. Bizarr, was sich gerade abspielte. Es passte einfach nicht, alleine der Vergleich mit diesem teuren Auto. Sie wollte sich nicht beklagen, nur schien es so absurd. Viele Fragen rauschten augenblicklich durch ihren Kopf.  
Watari stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus dem Wagen. Nur um danach seiner Enkelin die Autotür zu öffnen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie verwirrt war. Dies alles würde aber bald geklärt sein, zumindest ein Teil. Er hielt ihr beim Aufstellen der Tür freundlich die Hand entgegen, welche sie ergriff.  
Die Hand von ihrem Großvater war warm, was sehr angenehm war, denn kalt war ihr schon die ganze Zeit gewesen. Im Auto hatte eigentlich eine gute Temperatur geherrscht, es hätte aber auch der höchste Sommer sein können und doch würde sie frieren. Der Körperkontakt allerdings war ein wohliges Gefühl. Es lag einfach daran, dass ihr Herz so schmerzte.

Sie stieg aus dem Wagen und zog dabei ihren kleinen Rucksack mit. Der winzige Rest den sie besaß. Watari schloss die Türe und wandte sich an sie. Es war trotz dem schwachen Abendlichts sein freundliches Gesicht zu erkennen. Denn die Laternen der Straßen hatten bereits schon begonnen zu leuchten, wodurch der Schnee, welcher auf den Straßen lag, leicht funkelte.  
„Ich werde eben den Wagen wegfahren, bitte warte hier. Wir werden dann gemeinsam hinauf gehen." Seine Worte waren ruhig und man sah wie die kalte Luft sofort auf seinen warmen Atem traf. Shaelyn nickte still. Es brachte sie zum Nachdenken. Er parkte den Wagen also nicht vor dem Gebäude. Wollte er den offensichtlichen Reichtum verbergen? Wahrscheinlich, so musste es sein. Watari wandte sich um und stieg in den Wagen. Kurz darauf fuhr er schon in eine kleine Seitengasse.  
Indessen ließ Shaelyn ihren Blick durch die Gegend schweifen. Es sah ziemlich ärmlich aus; überall säumten sich größere Gebäude, die eindeutig nur für den Zweck gebaut wurden um darin sein tristes Leben zu führen. Sie bemerkte wie eine Schneeflocke sich auf ihrer kleinen Nase niederließ. Ein Blick, in den immer dunkel werdenden Himmel, verriet ihr, dass es erneut begonnen hatte zu schneien. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand an und öffnete diese. Die weiße Pracht traf auf ihre Haut, woraufhin die kleinen Eiskristalle schmolzen.  
Still betrachtete sie die Flocken. In ihrem Kopf herrschte eine Leere. Krampfhaft versuchte sie an einige schöne Erinnerungen festzuhalten. Leider brachte es kaum etwas. Die wunderbaren Momente wurden allerdings zurück gedrängt. Die Unsicherheit wog über, wusste sie einfach nicht was nun folgen würde. Wer war dieser Unbekannte? Da sie nun den Apartmentblock gesehen hatte, glaubte sie nicht daran, dass sich viel Platz darin befand. Somit müsste sie sich doch mit diesem Fremden auseinander setzten. Was dachte sich ihr Großvater dabei? War dieser Fremde wirklich ungefährlich? Sie hoffte inständig, dass dieser wenigstens normal wäre. Oder ebenso freundlich wie ihr Großvater. Vielleicht war es auch jemand aus dem Waisenhaus?  
Sie blickte zum Gebäude hinauf. Wenn es jemand aus dem Waisenhaus war, dann war dieser jemand sicher nicht normal. Ein Schauder fuhr ihr durch den Körper, umgehend musste sie an diesen kleinen Jungen denken, mit diesen weißen Haaren. Er war wirklich nicht normal gewesen, ziemlich unheimlich sogar. Der Blick war starr gewesen und dieser abschätzende Blick, dann diese Sitzposition. Sie wollte nicht weiter nachdenken. Noch hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer auf was sie wirklich stoßen würde... Mit sehr viel Spannung wartete sie auf Watari. Der auch endlich aus der Seitengasse heraus kam, mit einem Handy an seinem Ohr. Mit wem telefonierte er denn jetzt?  
Ihr Großvater kam zu ihr und legte währenddessen auf, sodass sie nichts von allem mitgehört hatte. Neugierig wie sie war, konnte sie es nicht für sich belassen: „Darf ich fragen... wer das war?" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Alten. „Ich habe uns angekündigt.", folgte es nett, woraufhin sie überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. Ankündigen?War das nötig?

Der Grauhaarige nickte ihr zu. Es war wohl ein Zeichen zu folgen, das tat sie auch, wenn auch mit einer verwirrten Mine. Mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen betrat sie den Eingangsbereich. Die Stille war nun fast unerträglich, so fand sie. Eindeutig war es bedrückend. Und die Anspannung stieg weiter. Shaelyn konnte schon ihr Herz laut klopfen hören. Als ob gleich etwas folgen würde, was das zu Recht verursachen sollte. Konnte man das Vorahnung nennen? Es würde sich heraus stellen, ob diese Ahnung recht behielt.

„Die Wohnung befindet sich im elften Stock, leider gibt es hier keinen Aufzug. Daher müssen wir also die Treppen benutzen. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus." Seine Stimme brach das Schweigen. Ihr kurzes Kopfschütteln zeigte Watari, dass sie wohl nichts dagegen hatte. Sogleich machten sie sich auf den Weg die unzähligen Treppen hinauf.  
Während sie ihm die Treppen hinauf folgte, sah sie sich dabei genau um. Es war doch recht schmutzig, viel geputzt wurde schon mal im Treppenhaus nicht. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor als sie endlich im richtigen Stockwerk ankamen, was zugleich auch in diesem Gebäude das Letzte war. Kurz musste sie jedoch schnaufen. So viele Treppen war sie nicht unbedingt gewohnt, allerdings schien es für ihren Großvater alltäglich. Erstaunlich, wie fit er für sein Alter anscheinend noch war. Er war wohl viel unterwegs.

Watari blieb vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen, worauf er einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zog. Das Schloss klackte, woraufhin er auch schon eintrat. Ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend machte sich breit. Die Aufregung stand ihr buchstäblich im Gesicht geschrieben: Immerhin würde sie in dieser Wohnung ein paar Tage schlafen, bis sie eine eigene bekam, noch dazu mit einem Fremden. Erneut kamen Fragen auf. Wie alt wäre dieser denn?

Die Neugierde packte sie erneut. Es war alles so neu, das es einfach nicht zu glauben war. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich soviel verändert. Eine Nacht über diese Eindrücke schlafen würde mit Sicherheit gut tun.  
Als sie in den Flur trat war niemand zu sehen. Sofort glitt ihr Blick auf die Möbelstücke, wenn denn wenigstens welche da gewesen wären. Es war doch recht spärlich, nur ein kleiner Ständer, woran man seine Jacke hängen konnte. Sie hoffte, dass nur der Flur so wenig möbliert war. Watari nahm seinen Hut ab und zog seinen Mantel aus, unterdessen schloss Shaelyn die Türe leise hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte stand ihr Großvater vor ihr. „Darf ich dir deinen Mantel abnehmen?" Wieder einmal überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte wirklich sehr gute Manieren. Sogleich nickte sie schwach.  
Als er den Mantel aufgehangen hatte wandte er sich erneut an sie. „Ich zeige dir nun dein Zimmer für die nächsten Tage." Das freundliche Lächeln war einfach immer da. Shaelyn nickte schwach auf seine Worte hin. Direkt ging Watari den Flur hinunter und sie folgte still. Mit sehr viel Interesse betrachtete die junge Frau alles. Dann liefen sie an einer offenstehenden Tür vorbei, wo die Schwarzhaarige direkt hindurch blickte. Leider konnte man in diesem Raum nichts erkennen. Es war praktisch stockfinster. Da die Sonne bereits ganz untergegangen war und darin kein Licht brannte.

Plötzlich setzte ihr Herz einen Moment aus, überschlug sich schon im nächsten Augenblick. Ganz klar, da hatte sich etwas bewegt! Das war ihr absolut nicht geheuer. Automatisch beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte. Es war ihr, als ob sie beobachtet wurde. Eine Gänsehaut jagte ihr augenblicklich über dem Rücken. Ein sehr beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich sie. Und eine böse Vorahnung.  
Endlich, so fand sie, blieb Watari stehen. Shaelyn schaute auf die Tür, die sogleich geöffnet wurde. Watari schaltete das Licht ein und trat zur Seite, allerdings ehe sie in das Zimmer ging, blickte sie nochmal über ihre Schulter. „Keine Angst." Die sanften Worte Wataris ließen sie wieder nach Vorn blicken. „Hier gibt es nichts wovor du dich fürchten musst." Nicht ganz überzeugt, bildeten sich tiefe Falten auf ihrer Stirn. Ganz sicher war sie sich da nicht. Und schon jetzt schien es so, als würden ihre schlimmen Befürchtungen wahr werden. Wer hockte schon in kompletter Finsternis und beobachtete im Stillen was vor sich ging? Es konnte ja nur der Fremde sein.

„Sieh dich ruhig um,..." Der alte Mann deutete mit einer kleinen Handbewegung in ihr Zimmer, sodass sie aus Reflex dem folgte. „allerdings musst du entschuldigen, dass sich so wenig darin befindet." Er hatte Recht. Viel war darin nicht und man nahm den Geruch frischer Möbel wahr. „Ich hoffe es genügt so. Leider muss ich mich nun um einige andere Dinge kümmern." Shaelyn nickte ihm zu, dieser machte eine kleine Verbeugung und ging den Gang hinunter. Sie sah wie er in den dunklen Raum trat, der ihr vorher sehr unangenehme Gedanken beschert hatte.  
Schnell trat sie ein und schloss die Tür, da das unangenehme Gefühl stieg weiter an. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Es fing ja alles schon einmal gut an. Würde sie hier in Ruhe schlafen können? Die Erinnerung an den seltsamen Jungen kam wieder. Umgehend erstarrte sie. Wenn er genauso war? Und hatte er denn einen Grund um sich versteckt zu halten? Abstruse Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Was wenn er allen Grund hatte sein Äußeres zu verbergen?  
Shaelyn verzog ihr Gesicht und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Eigentlich verunsicherte sie wenig. Aber das gerade eben war klar ein Fall für sich. Natürlich war die Angst da. Wer verhielt sich schon so und so jemanden hatte sie in ihrer Nähe. Ihr Großvater war zwar sehr nett, dennoch half es ihr wenig. Shaelyn ließ ihre Schultern hängen und setzte sich auf ihr Doppelbett, dabei legte sie ihren Rucksack neben sich. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein und atmete ruhig aus. Es half ein wenig sich zu beruhigen. Dies ließ sie müde werden. Der ganze Tag hatte an ihren Kräften gezerrt. Es war noch sehr früh, doch trotzdem war sie erschöpft. Sie legte sich einfach auf das Bett und schloss ihre Augen. Nichts, an gar nichts wollte sie denken. Es war ihr egal ob das Licht noch an war, oder ob sie ihr schwarzes Kleid noch trug. Hauptsache sie würde sich erholen, oder endlich aus diesem grausamen Traum erwachen. Langsam driftete Shaelyn in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wurde sie langsam wach. Konfus blinzelte sie einige Male. Den Raum kannte sie gar nicht. Wo war sie hier? Außerdem, warum war das Licht an? Dann aber fiel es ihr wieder ein. Es war wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube.

Das war das vorübergehende Zimmer in dem sie wohnen würde. Offensichtlich war sie auf dem weichen Bett eingeschlafen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Erneut war das Klopfen zu hören, was sie nun veranlasste sich aufzurichten. Es war bitter kalt im Raum, weshalb sie sich an den Oberarmen fasste und diese rieb. „...Ja?", rief sie zögerlich. Shaelyn blickte auf die Tür und sah kurz darauf wie die Türklinke herunter gedrückt wurde. Sofort spannte sich ihr gesamter Körper an. War es ihr Großvater, oder doch der Fremde, der sich nun Vorstellen wollte? Unbewusst hielt sie ihren Atem an.  
Die Türe schwang gemächlich auf und zum Vorschein kam ihr Großvater. Augenblicklich atmete sie erleichtert aus. Er sah sie freundlich an und trat einen Schritt in das Zimmer. Ihr Blick war fragend. Was wollte er denn? „Ich habe Essen angerichtet. Möchtest du nicht etwas zu dir nehmen?" Die Stimme war sehr angenehm, sie strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus. Shaelyn sah ihrem Großvater in die Augen, schien sie zu überlegen. Hunger hatte sie eigentlich nicht, das hatte sich nicht geändert. „Außerdem möchte ich dir bei diesem Anlass den jungen Herren Vorstellen." Sie sah Watari erstaunt an. In diesem Falle würde sie nicht Ablehnen. Schließlich wollte sie wissen mit wem sie die nächste Zeit verbringen würde. Sagte er aber junger Herr? Bedeutete das, dass er vielleicht in dem selben Alter wie sie war? Dies war nur verwirrender. Warum sollte so ein junger Mann bei ihm wohnen, wenn er nicht Verwandt wäre. Oder steckte hinter der ganzen Sache mehr als vermutet? Die Sache wurde irgendwie immer Mysteriöser.  
Shaelyn war neugierig, eindeutig, und es war zweifelsfrei eine schlechte Eigenschaft. Sie wollte es wissen, daher nickte sie schwach. Ablenkung war gut zu gebrauchen, nichts wollte sie lieber als alles vergessen. Das Bett gab leicht nach als sie aufstand, anschließend ging sie zur Tür. Augenblicklich erfasste sie eine Aufregung. Hoffentlich war er wenigstens nett. Sie strich sich ihr Kleid gerade und folgte ihrem Großvater den Gang hinunter. In das Zimmer, das vorher dunkel war, war es nun erhellt. Der Weg führte sie klar in diesen Raum. Auf wen würde sie treffen?  
Watari betrat das Zimmer als erstes, kurz darauf bog auch Shaelyn durch die Tür. Starkes Herzklopfen machte sich bemerkbar; diese Aufregung brachte sie ganz durcheinander. War es normal? Wahrscheinlich, denn sie würde ja zwangsweise mit diesem Menschen Zeit verbringen. Außerdem machte alles den Anschein als würde es geheim wirken, dies trug nur weiter dazu bei. Shaelyn war wissbegierig darauf wer es denn so wichtiges war. Sie hob ihren Blick, nachdem sie durch die Tür ging. Sie konnte niemanden ausmachen, jedoch als sie sich weiter umsah, erblickte sie jemanden - oder doch besser etwas, auf einem Stuhl hocken.  
Sofort verkrampfte sie sich. Ihr Herz war ihr augenblicklich in die Hose gerutscht. Ihr blieb buchstäblich die Spucke weg. Große runde Augen starrten sie an, die fast schwarz erschienen. Ein stechender Blick, der ihre Gedanken davon fegte und sie es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab, hing ihm auch in Strähnen vor dem Gesicht, welches leichenblass war. Die düstere Erscheinung wurde von seinen dunklen Rändern unter den Augen weiter untermalt. Und das Nächste was sich in ihren Kopf brannte war seine Sitzhaltung. Er hockte mehr auf dem Stuhl, als das er sitzen würde, zudem mit nackten Füßen. Der erste Gedanke der ihr durch den Kopf schoss war, wie verwahrlost er doch aussah, denn seine Kleidung sah nicht sehr gepflegt aus, da überall Fransen zu sehen waren und auch ein paar Einrisse. Trug er eine weite Jeans, die einen verwaschenen Eindruck machte, und in das weiße Longshirt hätte er mit Sicherheit zwei Mal hinein gepasst.

Der starre Blick mit dem er sie ansah, verursachte einen heftigen Schauder. Und sie dachte schon der Junge, den sie im Waisenhaus gesehen hatte, war seltsam. Doch der sich dort erhob vom Stuhl war das Schlimmste was sie sich hatte Vorgestellt, nein, nicht einmal so hatte sie sich das Schlimmste ausgemalt. Mit einem ausdruckslosem Gesicht kam er ihr immer näher, dabei legte er seinen Zeigefinger an seine Unterlippe. Es wirkte als ob er sie genau mit seinem leeren schwarzen Augen musterte. Ein abschätzender Blick. Shaelyn wagte es nicht einmal laut zu atmen.  
War das von ihrem Großvater wirklich ernst gemeint? Sollte sie tatsächlich mit diesem Kerl zusammen wohnen? Der sah nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus, geschweige denn nett.  
Sie verkrampfte sich immer mehr als er auf sie zu kam. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch seine kuriose Körperhaltung. Er ging gebückt und mit seinem durchdringenden Blick auf sie zu. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen, es machte sie sprachlos. Hastig schnappte sie nach Luft. Hatte sie aufgehört zu atmen? War es die Angst? Sollte sie denn Angst vor ihm haben? Watari hatte ihr gesagt er würde sich still verhalten. So sah er auch aus, sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch völlig ausdruckslos gleichsam er knapp vor ihr zum Halt kam.  
Ihr Herz raste förmlich, dieser Kerl machte ihr eindeutig Angst. Seine ganze Aura schien unheimlich zu sein, dazu diese nichts sagende Mimik. „Ich bin Rue Ryuzaki. Aber nenne mich doch bitte Ryuzaki." Eine dunkle Stimme kam über seine fahlen Lippen, die jedoch ruhig klang und ehe er im gleichen nüchternen Tonfall fortfuhr, nahm er den Finger von seiner Unterlippe: „Deine Wohnung wird in wenigen Tagen bezugsfertig sein, bis dahin, werden wir uns diese Wohnung teilen müssen."

Sie blinzelte nur einige Male und nickte daraufhin rasch. Allerdings fiel ihr gleich weiteres auf: Hatte er sie auch schon geduzt? Nun, sie war noch nicht einmal 17 Jahre alt und sie würde hier zusammen mit ihm wohnen, also war es keine schlechte Idee. Außerdem schien er auch nicht viel älter als sie zu sein, vermutlich vier Jahre oder sogar nur drei Jahre älter.

„Nimm doch bitte Platz ... und iss etwas." Er zeigte mit seiner Hand eine einladende Geste, damit machte er klar, dass sie sich setzen sollte. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so schlimm wie sie zuerst dachte. Das hoffte sie zumindest inständig. Shaelyn schluckte und nickte abermals. Irgendwie waren ihre Worte im Hals stecken geblieben. Die Höflichkeit aber zwang sie dazu wenigstens ihm ihren Namen zu nennen. Obwohl sie sich bereits denken konnte, dass ihr Großvater ihm diesen mitgeteilt hatte.  
„Ich bin Shaelyn Suzuki.", kam es doch sehr spärlich von ihr, dabei wich sie seinem Blick aus, der nun leicht skeptisch wirkte. Selbstverständlich wusste er bereits ihren Namen. Watari hatte die Güte besessen ihm den Namen der Person zu nennen, die bald mit ihm in einer Wohnung lebte. Weiterhin versuchte er sie mit seinem Blick einzuschätzen. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, das sie verängstigt schien und ihm offensichtlich nicht zugetan war. Was ihn allerdings nicht weiter kümmerte. Solange sie ihn nicht störte, gab es keinen Grund sich weiter mit ihr zu befassen. Es war das Beste, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Somit drehte er sich in einer Bewegung um und setzte sich in gewohnter Haltung auf den Stuhl, dabei beobachtete er genau was sie tat. Zögerlich nahm sie auf dem Stuhl gegenüber platz. Ihr Blick huschte über den angerichteten Tisch. Dieser war mit zahlreichen Süßigkeiten sowie auch einigen normalen Gerichten gedeckt. Er konnte deutlich die Neugierde wahrnehmen, dennoch schien sie sich sehr zurück zu halten. Doch entging seinen dunklen Augen nicht, dass ihr Blick für einen Augenblick auf den Keksen fixiert war. Nachdem sie wohl genügend das Gebäck betrachtet hatte, richtete sie ihren scheuen Blick auf ihn, woraufhin sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Ihre Anspannung stieg spürbar.  
Unbekümmert hob er von seiner Knie eine Hand um sich kurz darauf am Essen zu bedienen. Unbedingt gewohnt war er es nicht an einem Tisch zu sitzen, alleine für den Zweck um etwas Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Doch Watari hatte ihn darum gebeten, damit er Shaelyn Kennenlernen würde. Selten gab es solche Momente, in denen Watari ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte. Es war nichts großartiges, somit willigte er schlussendlich ein. Jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass es sehr unhöflich gewesen wäre, dies nicht zu tun. Einen weiteren Grund gab es auch, denn die Neugierde siegte. Ryuzaki musste wissen mit wem er die nächste Zeit verbringen würde und sei es nur ein flüchtiger Kontakt. Es war wichtig sie kennenzulernen, da sie sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Es würde sich also noch zeigen, ob man ihr vertrauen konnte, war es von einer großen Bedeutung. Nun, ohnehin würde er ihr nicht mitteilen was für einer Tätigkeit er nach kam, dennoch brachte sie eine Gefahr mit. Die Gefahr seiner Enttarnung. Wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu groß gewesen, hätte er es Watari nicht erlaubt. Somit befand sich alles im normalen Rahmen.  
Die dunklen großen Augen irritierten sie, denn sie waren immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Ununterbrochen stierte er zu ihr, machte es ihm anscheinend rein gar nichts aus sie so zu verunsichern. Leicht begann ihr Körper zu zittern, was signalisierte, wie unheimlich ihr das alles war. Auch als er sich einen Donut nahm, wandte er sich nicht ab. Es sah so aus als lauerte er. Auf was?

Sie versuchte Körperbeherrschung zu zeigen und riss sich zusammen, denn diesen Kerl würde sie das nächste Jahr sehen. Außerdem bestand doch nicht wirklich Grund zur Sorge, oder doch? Unweigerlich musste sie schlucken. Aber sie würde sich nicht geschlagen geben, eindeutig nicht!  
Die Stimme ihres Großvaters riss sie aus den Gedanken und auch der Blickkontakt mit Ryuzaki brach ab, diesem sie standgehalten hatte. „Möchtest du nichts essen? Oder hast du einen bestimmen Wunsch?" Watari war neben ihr getreten und lächelte freundlich. Einige Sekunden vergingen bevor sie langsam begann den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Du kannst dich ruhig an den Keksen bedienen.", mischte sich umgehend Ryuzaki ein. Shaelyn zuckte zusammen und erstarrte direkt danach. Er hatte den Blick auf den Keksen bemerkt? Dabei war es mehr als nur kurzzeitig. Er schien ihr immer gruseliger zu werden. Die Tatsache, sie wurde so genau beobachtet war ihr unangenehm, gerade so wie ein Verbrecher, der jeden Moment zuschlagen könnte. Das war alarmierend.  
Sie blickte vor sich auf den leeren Teller, um ihre Aufregung zu lindern. Unangenehm war nicht mehr im geringsten das richtige Wort für das was sie gerade empfand. War das auch wirklich alles real? Das konnte es doch nicht sein, nein, es war garantiert nicht echt, was sich hier alles abspielte. Noch immer spürte sie den durchdringenden Blick auf sich. Heute Nacht würde sie eindeutig die Tür abschließen. Denn ihr, sozusagen, Mitbewohner war ihr absolut nicht sympathisch, gerade zu erschreckend. Bestimmt war er auch ein Perverser, so wie er aussah. Würde das Wort Freak auch passen? Ja mit Sicherheit, den durfte man wirklich nicht auf die Öffentlichkeit loslassen. Schon jetzt war ihm gegenüber eine große Abneigung.  
„Ich bin müde, darf ich in mein Zimmer?" Die Stimme war unsicher und leise, sie hatte sich zu Watari gewandt. Dieser blickte sie besorgt an. „Du hast doch noch nichts gegessen.", offenbarte er umgehend. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, danke.", erwiderte sie sofort matt, gleichsam sie aufstand und der Stuhl geräuschvoll über dem Boden rutschte. Sie musste einfach aus diesem Raum. Sie fühlte sich schon mies genug, da musste der komische Freak nicht noch mehr dafür sorgen, dass es ihr noch schlechter ging. Ihr Großvater allerdings war wirklich sehr nett, außerdem sah sie die Besorgnis in seinen Augen. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, legte sich ein sehr kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. „Vielen dank trotz allem wegen der Mühe, Großvater." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie fast fluchtartig den Raum. Ryuzakis schwarze Pupillen verfolgten sie genau, dabei bewegte er verstärkt seine Zehen. Nun neigte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite, woraufhin er den alten Herren anblickte.

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, in denen nichts geschah, jedoch legte er seinen Kopf ein wenig schief. Es war eindeutig nicht so verlaufen, wie es ursprünglich geplant war. Offensichtlich war sie aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit sehr beunruhigt gewesen. Ryuzaki führte seinen rechten Daumen an die Unterlippe, an dem er gleich kaute. Ihm stellte sich eine Frage: Hatte er sie so verschreckt? Es war nicht wichtig, daher verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Sein Vertrauter schien aber nicht sehr glücklich zu sein, die Sorge stand ihm offensichtlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Warum sorgte er sich so stark um sie? Sie schien geistig klar zu sein, nun das sie dünn war, fiel ihm natürlich auf, jedoch noch nicht so stark, dass es besorgniserregend war. Zumindest für seine Ansicht.

„Um was sorgen Sie sich, Watari?", fragte auch gleich der Schwarzhaarige, der sich nun ganz dem gedeckten Tisch widmete. „Sie hatte seit mehr als fünf Tagen nichts mehr an Essen zu sich genommen." Der alte Mann trat an den Tisch heran, währenddessen griff Ryuzaki zu der Schale mit Keksen, um einige der Leckereien heraus zu nehmen. Die er auch gleich darauf vergnüglich verspeiste. „Hm...", folgte es nachdenklich von ihm, als er weiter Kekse an einem Keks knabberte. Das war allerdings besorgniserregend, dabei starrte er auf das Gebäck, welches sie kurzzeitig angesehen hatte.

Grauenhaft! Es war einfach grauenhaft. Mit diesem komischen Kerl wollte sie nicht einmal 24 Stunden unter einem Dach leben. Geschweige denn in einer Wohnung. Sie schloss die Tür, noch immer sichtlich erschrocken, hinter sich als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sofort lehnte sie sich an die Tür, dabei biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Wohl fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht. Ein paar Mal holte sie tief Luft, wiederholte das Ganze eine Zeitlang, bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte. Was sollte sie nun tun? Weglaufen wäre eine schlechte Idee, wo sollte sie schon hin? Sie hatte nur ihren Großvater und dieser lebte anscheinend mit diesem seltsamen Typen zusammen. Ein lauter Seufzer erfüllte den Raum. Das Bett knarrte leise als sie sich mit dem Rücken darauf fallen ließ. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Dunkel war es schon als sie hier ankam. Dies sagte aber nichts aus, denn es war immerhin schon Dezember.  
Der Blick glitt durchs Zimmer während sie sich aufsetzte. Nirgendwo war eine Uhr zu finden, allgemein war der Raum sehr dürftig eingerichtet. Lediglich das Bett, einen kleinen Schrank und ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl davor. Die Einrichtung reichte vollkommen aus, nur das keine Uhr zu finden war, die ihr verriet wie spät es denn nun sei, verärgerte sie leicht. Raus gehen würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, so wenig wie möglich wollte sie ihrem Mitbewohner begegnen. Also beschloss sie, sich wieder schlafen zu legen. Was anderes konnte sie auch nicht machen, sie hatte nichts dabei und das Zimmer zu verlassen kam nun mal nicht in Frage.

So zog sie sich ihr Kleid aus, kramte aus ihrer Tasche ihr Nachthemd, zog dieses kurzerhand über und schaltete das Licht aus. Gerade nachdem sie das Licht ausschaltete hörte sie im Gang eine Bewegung, sofort schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wer war das? Es war ohnehin egal, denn abgeschlossen war es sowieso und der Schlüssel steckte im Schloss. Die Schritte machten vor ihrem Zimmer halt. Unbewusst hielt sie den Atem an. Shaelyn schreckte hoch, auch wenn es schon längst klar war, dass ein Klopfen folgen würde.  
„Ja,...?" Die Nervosität war nicht zu überhören und ihr Herz pochte wild. Immerhin stand sie im Nachthemd im Zimmer, das sie so jemand sah gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, vor allem wenn es dieser Ryuzaki war. Die Klinke wurde hinunter gedrückt, was sie hören konnte. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, somit konnte man nichts sehen. Nichts Geschah, für einen Moment. „Bitte schließe die Tür auf, ich möchte dir noch etwas mit in das Zimmer geben." Es war die Stimme ihres Großvaters. Eine Erleichterung machte sich augenblicklich in ihr breit. Sogleich schloss sie die Tür auf, die auch sofort knarrte als sie diese aufzog. Kurz war sie geblendet vom Licht, welches aus dem Flur in ihren Raum fiel. Die Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Helligkeit und vor ihr stand, wie erwartet, ihr Großvater, allerdings mit einer Schale in der Hand. Shaelyn staunte nicht schlecht, die Schale war gefüllt mit Keksen. Gebannt starrte sie auf das Gebäck. „Du solltest etwas essen Shaelyn. Ich lasse sie dir hier, bediene dich daran, wenn du Hunger bekommst." Sie wusste nicht warum aber diese Geste von ihrem Großvater war mehr als fürsorglich. Ein Lächeln schlich sich sofort auf ihre Lippen. Natürlich würde sie die Schale entgegennehmen.

„Vielen Dank,..." Das war das Einzige was sie heraus brachte und auch die Schale in die Hände nahm. „Ich werde morgen wieder an deine Tür klopfen, wenn es Zeit ist für die Schule." Shaelyn nickte nur schwach zur Bestätigung. „Gut, dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht." „Dir auch eine gute Nacht", erwiderte sie sofort, was das Lächeln in dem Gesicht ihres Großvaters nur freundlicher werden ließ, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Shaelyn zog hinter sich die Türe zu, diese sie auch wieder verschloss. Für einen Moment lehnte sie sich an ihre Türe. Es war erneut dunkel im Raum aber den Geruch vom Gebäck war deutlich zu riechen. Zimt, Schokolade sogar ein wenig Lebkuchen lag in der Luft. Umgehend knurrte ihr Magen laut.  
Sie machte sich, mit der Schale in den Händen, auf den Weg zum Bett. Das sie auch ohne Probleme fand, aber es gab sowieso nicht viel woran man sich hätte stoßen können. Als sie sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte, nahm sie auch gleich den ersten Keks und aß ihn. Er schmeckte köstlich, somit war kein Seufzer zu unterdrücken. Die Schale leerte sich erstaunlicherweise sehr schnell. Dennoch geisterte ein Gedanke die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kopf herum.  
Hatte Watari die Idee dazu ihr die Kekse zu bringen?  
Was wäre wenn es Ryuzaki war. Immerhin war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie die Kekse so angesehen hatte. Schätzte sie ihn falsch ein? Sie schob schnell den Gedanken von sich. Unsinn! Ihr Großvater hatte es doch, nachdem Ryuzaki es angesprochen hatte, auch bemerkt, dass sie das Gebäck ansprechend fand. Dieser Freak hatte mit Sicherheit nichts damit zu tun, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, war Watari sehr nett und höflich. Es lag also auf der Hand, dass es ihr Großvater war.  
Sie stellte die leere Schale vorsichtig auf den Boden und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sogleich kuschelte sie sich in die großen Decken. Es war kühl, auch wenn das Fenster geschlossen war. Die Wärme breitete sich schnell unter den Decken aus. Die Müdigkeit nahm immer mehr die Oberhand. Doch trotz allem, ein eigenartiges Gefühl befiel sie. Sie fühlte sich unsicher, denn die Zukunft versprach ihr nicht viel. Es war soviel passiert, was ihr komplettes Leben verändert hatte. Konnte es noch eine schöne Zukunft geben? Diese Hoffnung hatte sie aufgegeben. Und dann wurde ihr auch noch übel. Süßes auf einen lauen Magen bekam ihr wohl nicht. So setzte der Schlaf erst langsam ein.


End file.
